The Last Mission
by CoalSmudge
Summary: It was a simple reconnaissance mission- get in, get out. But nothing's ever simple when it involves the Team.But for Artemis, it may have been the best thing to happen to her. Post "Endgame" Spitfire.


**A/N:** I do not own Young Justice or anything else by DC comics. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

It was just a simple mission. Get in, get out.

Yeah, getting in was the easy part, but it was much harder to get out. At least, alive.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

**September 20, 09:36 EDT**

The debriefings for missions never took long, which Artemis was thankful for. She was more of the "attack first, talk later" type of girl anyways. And since she'd donned the Tigress getup, it seems the more wild side of her had really been revealed. Gone was the girl who took precautions with every step. Gone was the girl who used trick arrows instead of the real ones. Gone was the girl who was afraid of hurting somebody.

Because in truth, Tigress no longer cared for the wellbeing of the enemies. They were that after all—enemies. They didn't deserve her attention and care when they shot at her with bullets and swung swords at her.

She was done being the nice girl, the hero.

Blame it on the new Halloween costume of a uniform or the fact she spent 3 months trapped with ruthless killers, but she was different. She had changed, and Artemis liked to think it was for the better.

"Kid Flash, Robin and Tigress, you're Beta" Aqualad interrupted her train of volatile thoughts. She focused her sharp gray eyes on Aqualad as he continued to explain their mission.

"We received word that Santa Prisca is operating again to manufacture some variant of the Reach drink, under the supervision of the Light, that allows them to track down superpowered humans. We want you to investigate, covertly." Aqualad says, sending a pointed look to them. It was true, Bart was as reckless as Wally and loved to ruin their cover and Tigress loved the thrill of the fight too much to just watch.

"Tigress, you're leader," Aqualad says and Artemis' eyes immediately widen. Maybe it was because her age was greater than the two boys on the mission, because Artemis knew Robin would've made a better leader for a covert ops mission. Ignoring her doubt, she nods and leads the team towards the Zeta tubes, moving towards Santa Prisca.

* * *

Three months. Today was three months since Wally disappeared. But as she sat at the helm of the Bio-ship, driving it towards Santa Prisca, she did her best to shove those thoughts away. It was harder when, from behind, Bart looked exactly like Wally. It was more than a few times she found herself involuntarily moving towards Kid Flash, placing a hand on his shoulder, or hugging him. It really wasn't her fault, she was with Wally for over 5 years, she couldn't just forget about him with a snap of her fingers.

No matter how hard she tried.

"Entering camouflage mode, we're nearing Santa Prisca" Artemis says and the Bio-ship purrs slightly as it moves invisible to the outer world. As the small island came into view, she remembered old memories of fighting side by side with Wally against her father and sister after ambushing the Light. The ghost of a smile appeared on her face for a second, but she shoved it away quickly. There was no reason to smile, no reason to laugh and absolutely no reason to be happy. Especially when she could never witness Wally convey those actions again.

Wordlessly parking the Bio-ship in a clearing, they all ran out quickly and vanished into the woods.

"Aqualad says there should be a manufacturing plant about 500 meters that way," Tigress says, pointing northwest before running off, crossbow in hand. She could feel Robin running beside her and KF running at a slow pace.

"Why don't I go and scout ahead?" Kid Flash suggested silently. Tigress glanced at Bart and did a double take. His eyes were green behind his goggles and his hair was the same red she had run her hands through constantly.

Blinking, she found herself staring back at the auburn boy. Sighing, she nodded. "Just be careful, okay?" Tigress says. Bart nods and rushes off in a black blur. Her and Robin followed at a slower pace.

"Yeah, there's a big plant here. At least 20 guards on the outside, _so _not crash. Should I head inside?" Bart asks through the comm link.

"Negative. We'll be there in one minute and observe this factory. Wait there and don't do anything" Tigress barks into the comm on her ear, pushing her muscles as she ran faster, her shoes hardly making a sound as they ran through the foliage.

True to her word, Tigress and Robin rendezvoused with KF in about a minute. Pulling out binoculars, she observed the scene from afar.

"They have cameras bordering the entire facility. Robin, think you can hack them?"

"Already on it" Robin replied, typing away on the gauntlet on his arm. "And, they're on continuous loop, the motion sensors are down and we are good to go" he announced proudly.

"Great, there's an opening over there, but we have to move quickly," Tigress says. Hopping out of her cover, she slunk low to the ground and moved quickly, glancing left and right as she moved between two opposite facing guards. She quickly removed the vent and slid in, allowing Kid Flash and Robin to follow.

"Rob, think you can get the blueprints for this facility?" she asked silently once the vent was closed and they moved down the shaft silently.

"Yep. Take a right at the next bend and then a left" Tigress followed the orders, locating an exit vent below them. "Open the vent and we should be in the control room," Robin said. Following his instructions, Tigress moved aside the vent and hopped down, crouching as she spotted four guards staring down at cameras. Pulling out her blowgun, she fired four darts, each one hitting the necks of the operators. They slumped against their stations and with a word; Robin and KF joined her in the room.

"See if you can hack the computers, see what you can get" Tigress ordered, peeking around the room.

Tigress then turned to Kid Flash as Robin worked on moving past the firewalls.

"Bart, I need you to zip out and see if you can get a sample of whatever they're manufacturing here. Don't do anything reckless though," she said. Bart saluted her and then zipped out of the room. Tigress then turned to Robin, moving so she was standing behind his chair, watching over his back.

"They definitely have the same Reach additives. But they altered it so it works more like a… tracker" Robin says, squinting down at the work before him.

"But there's something else. They've altered the formula to add some other chemical. I can't recognize it though, but it's meant to stay dormant until the additive detects the metagene. Do you recognize the chemical?" Robin asks, pointing at the sample displayed on the screen. Artemis' eyes immediately widen.

"It's the Cobra-Venom serum," Artemis says. Before she can react, gunfire is heard from outside and Artemis immediately reaches for the comm.

"Bart, didn't I say covert?" she barked into the communicator. Robin detaches a USB from the computer, no doubt with the files secured, and they rush out of the room together to see at least three dozen guards firing at a black blur as it rushed around. The alarms wailed and Tigress sighs.

"Sorry T, kind of distracted by the big vats of chemicals. Anyways, I'd say come and help unless you're ready to feel the mode" Bart says in his goofy voice. Artemis sighs and fires an arrow from her crossbow, watching as the bolas swirl around a guard's leg and takes him down. Collapsing the crossbow in favor of her sword, she draws it and rushes into the fray, swinging the sword to knock the gun out of a guy's hand and then kicking him unconscious. She's vaguely aware of Robin fighting beside her as she slashes through another gun and then with a back kick, disarms the guy next to him.

"There's too many and their reinforcements are coming in!" Robin says as he fires a smoke grenade at the attackers. She feels a gust of wind as Bart runs with Robin and her in tow.

"Won't keep them busy for long" Tigress yells as she can see the guards emerging from the smoke, guns aimed.

"You guys go ahead, I'll distract them," Bart says.

"Delay that, we can't risk you getting captured, especially if you got the sample" Tigress orders.

"Come on Tigress, I'll knock some heads, disorganize them and I'll be back at the Bio-ship in no time" KF says.  
"No means no, Bart" Tigress barks "No reckless behavior, remember" she says.

"Kinda late for that" Bart says. Before she can respond, he's run back towards the army, disarming them in a blur and then knocking them unconscious. Tigress stops.

"Robin, go and get the Bio-ship, I have to get Bart" Tigress says. Robin looks unsure but with Tigress' death glare, he doesn't open his mouth to question her.

Tigress glances back as Bart fights, jumping up and punching at super speeds. Drawing her sword, she runs back and moves to help Bart out.

"You allergic to following orders?" Tigress yells as she roundhouse kicks one guy, knocking him to the floor.

"Just trying to crash the mode, y'know, same old same old," Bart replies. Tigress scoffs and she somersaults to avoid the spray of bullets, kicking up to knock the guy down.

"Well crash the mode somewhere else, we gotta go" Tigress says as she butts a guard with the hilt of her sword.

"Yeah one second" Bart says as he punches down another guy.

"That's an order," Tigress yells, infuriated.

"Fine, fine, let's go" Bart yells. He starts to take a running start but quickly trips over a root, sprawling on the forest floor. Tigress looks up in alarm and rushes forward to help him up. Sheathing her sword, she pulls out the crossbow and fires into the mass of guns and guards, watching as a few fall in a bloody pile. Right now it didn't matter about their life, it mattered about Bart's.

She quickly helps him up, noting the bleeding knees from falling at superspeed. She starts running with him limping beside him.

"Totally feeling the mode right now" he mutters.

"Well it's gonna feel worse if we don't hurry" Tigress says. She can hear the sound of gunfire hitting the surrounding trees and knows she has a decision. Glancing back at the advancing army, she pushes Bart forward as she notices the Bio-ship a few feet away.

"Tigress, wha—" Bart starts but Tigresss shushes him.

"Get to the Bio-ship, I'm just going to distract them" she orders as she fires two more arrows into the flesh of the guards, watching as they fall lifelessly. She knows she'll be kicked off the team for this, but it'd be worth it, if she makes it out.

"Artemis!" Bart yells in warning.

"Go!" Tigress yells. Another gunshot and she feels her vision blur as excruciating pain fills her for a second. She feels herself falling, but she only lands in the arms of a certain speedster. She smiles up at the red-headed, green-eyed boy as he rushes her into the Bio-ship, muttering words into her ear for reassurance. She can feel the blood soaking her Tigress suit as she smiles up at the speedster.

"Wally…" Artemis says, reaching a bloodied hand towards him before it stops and falls back down, limp.

* * *

The Watchtower was silent for the rest of the day. Even though the USB and the sample made it safely back to the Watchtower, Artemis did not. Even though things went back to normal three days later, everyone silently mourned the loss of a senior member of the Team. To most it felt like losing Wally all over again.

The Grotto was silent, nobody talking as they gathered around Artemis' hologram. They all decided it was best if they honored her in her original costume, because even though only a few knew exactly what happened in Santa Prisca that day, they knew that the Tigress mask made her an entirely different person, and that green costume displayed exactly who she was.

Flowers surrounded the hologram, giving it even more beauty and grace. It was situated right beside Wally West's, because even though there was more than enough room in the Grotto for Artemis, they knew that she'd rather be right next to Wally.

It was late at night when most of the members cleared away, probably to get sleep or work on the cases. But two silhouettes stayed watching over the unmoving memoriam of the green archer.

"It was all my fault" Bart said, quietly, almost to himself.

"It couldn't be" was M'gann's soft answer. Her face was tear-streaked and pale. Conner had left her side a little while ago at her request, wanting some alone time, but Bart hadn't left. Instead, he was facing the statue with guilty eyes.

"I was the one who made the mistake that cost her life. I came here to fix the past, all I did was ruin it" Bart said.

"Artemis knew the risks. She wasn't herself lately, I could sense it," M'gann attempted to console him.

"I disregarded her orders, I got myself hurt. I was the reason she was shot" Bart's words pierced M'gann just like a bullet, and she could feel his guilt roll off of him in waves.

"People make mistakes, Bart. You can't beat yourself up for this"

"She called me Wally" Bart said suddenly.

"What?"

"Right before she died. She looked right into my eyes and called me Wally" Bart said. His eyes were flashing with a million emotions: grief, loss, sadness, sorrow and angst.

They were both silent for a moment. Even M'gann didn't know how to cheer him up. Finally Bart turned to glance at her and his eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" He finally asks and M'gann's eyes widen before she looks down at herself and then chuckles slightly.

"I… it's a coping method. I met Artemis when I was a new member of the Team. It just… helps me get through this" Miss Martian explains.

Because right now, she looks different from when Bart has seen her over the few months he's been in the past. Her hair has miraculously grown past her shoulder and is wearing a white shirt and blue skirt. She looks shorter and her eyes are wider and less fierce, with big brown orbs looking at him.

"I-it's only temporary. I just want to remember when she was really Artemis, my best friend," she says, looking down as tears slide down her face.

Bart immediately pulls her into a long hug, feeling the tears wet his civilian clothes. Feeling like the Kid Flash costume had only given him bad luck, he had decided to take a short break until he got over the guilt of his actions.

"It'll be okay. I bet she's in a better place now" Bart says in comfort.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful, wake up" a soft voice says and the girl groans, shifting slightly. She suddenly opens her eyes to see brilliant green eyes gazing at her with adoration and she immediately jumps up. She reaches for her bow but realizing it isn't where it should be.

"Artemis?" the voice says again and Artemis blinks. Then she blinks again. No, this isn't real.

"W-wally?" Artemis says, gazing at the red-haired goofball.

"So you didn't forget my name" Wally says, flashing her his signature smile.

Immediately Artemis runs up to him and hugs him. She can feel his warmth seeping into her and she gasps.

"Y-you're… real" she says in astonishment.

"Of course I'm real," he says and Artemis' eyes widen.

"But I thought you were dead" Artemis says. Wally laughs and strokes her back in comfort.

"I am dead," he says.

Artemis pulls away from the hug, frowning. "Does that mean I'm dead too?" she asks, glancing down at herself. Her body looks the same. But she's in the Artemis costume, the green fitting a little more snugly than it did when she wore it last.

"Some guy from Santa Prisca shot you" Wally said tragically.

"Where are we?" Artemis asks, glancing around in confusion. Everything looked exactly the same; she was in her home in Palo Alto. Brucely was asleep on the couch as usual and Wally was standing beside the coffee table.

"Earth. It's only temporary, the Light's coming to pick us up soon" Wally says.

"The Light?" Artemis says in alarm.

Wally chuckles "Not that Light. The Light. It's gonna bring us to the real heaven. You see, I haven't been able to pass on. I've been waiting for you. And now we can go. Together" Wally says, offering a hand.

"Together" Artemis says, putting her hand in his. He smiles and pulls her close, attaching his lips to hers in a kiss that seemed foreign yet familiar at the same time.

Suddenly a white light came out above them and they smiled at each other. They floated up, hand in hand, towards the whiteness.

"For eternity"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any feels but enjoy my poorly written story. I think this is one of the things that sounds better in my head than out loud.


End file.
